


Dink. A Character Study

by Probably_Insane



Series: Game Over AU [1]
Category: Linked Universe -Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mentioned Demise (Legend of Zelda), Mentioned Ganon (Legend of Zelda), Mentioned Hyrule (Linked Universe), Mentioned Legend (Linked Universe), Mentioned SCP Foundation members, Mentioned Time (Linked Universe), dont ask, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Insane/pseuds/Probably_Insane
Summary: "For one to live, another must die." -Grumbot, 2020Look, this was made at 11pm with little planning. Don't expect this to be good.
Series: Game Over AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825300
Kudos: 8





	Dink. A Character Study

Dark Link’s life started with the death of another.

Link, the Hero of Time had fallen in battle, and only his shadow remained. But that changed quickly enough. Dark Link already held resentment towards Hylia for letting Ganon advance so far, it was only a matter of changing where that anger was placed and Demise had all the time in the world. He slowly corrupted Dark Link with Malice, until he wasn’t just a shadow anymore, but a physical being himself

Dark Link rose through the ranks of Demise’s troops, and years later, when the Hero of Time’s name had been purged from history, Dark Link watched another Dark fight another Hero of Courage. This one strangely didn’t wear pants, but no matter, that Dark had been sent to kill the hero, and he shall.

But then he didn’t. He almost succeeded, and had even managed to wound his Light’s successor, but the hero’s strikes stung like fire where they hit the other darks’s skin, and he was forced to retreat, licking his wounds. 

A third opportunity came long after the second boy, who had supposedly been called the Hero of Legend. This Hero was more humble, more timid, and it didn’t sting to be hit by him. Dark Link thought it would be an easier fight. He was wrong.

And so it went. Time and time again. He even managed to go back and fight a version of his Light that survived Ganon….Dark Link didn’t win that time either. But he’s nothing if not patient, so he bids his time, waiting.

He starts talking to other Darks, asking for them to join him. When they agree, he absorbs them into himself, growing more powerful than he once was. He managed to convince every Dark….except for one. A mere Shadow of his own Link, had turned down Dark Link’s generous offer, turns out he had  _ befriended _ his Hero. Disgusting, but no matter.

Years, no, eons later, Dark Link stands in an abandoned farmhouse, awaiting the nine Heroes of Hyrule in one last fight, before Demise conquered all of Hylia’s chosen land. He waits, sword in hand and magic at ready, for them to come though.   


They never do. Instead, a blast of energy floods the Dark. It  _ burned, it burned so much _ . It burned Dark Link’s physical body beyond repair, forcing him to dissipate into the shadows.

* * *

There, he wandered, as millenia passed him by, unchanged by the flow of time. He watched as fields became towns, became cities. As swords and bows were traded out for smaller, more compact weapons like guns. As Hyrule evolved, and his enemies became nothing but fairytale heroes in video games. As he became nothing but a Disney villain, and his heart grew darker. And he searched harder for his future opponent.

His wandering eventually leads him to a warehouse in a city. There are armed guards at the entrance, and men in lab coats with strange circular symbols on the sleeves. Inside are pods, and Dark Link smiled widely, too widely to be normal when he spots his old opponents in the tubes.

The lab men are easy enough to deal with, they didn’t put up much of a fight. The guards are harder, but not as hard as the Links. Dark Link then tries to see if he can get the heroes out, but when he doesn’t succeed he decides to wait, and plan for when they do. He uses some of the magic he has stored up to make the first floor a never ending labyrinth. Every door leads back outside.

Dark Link heads back into the pod room and waits, biding his time for the day the Links leave the pods. He snoops around, and finds some important looking documents. Turns out those lab guys had been studying the Links, good thing Dark Link got rid of them or he’d  _ never _ get his revenge.

Months, maybe years pass, and they finally,  _ finally _ wake up. Dink smiles maniacally, and knocks over the first domino of his plan.

_ Time to play. _


End file.
